


Sunrise

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Johnny needs Moz, M/M, and vise versa, pure fluff, watching a sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe





	Sunrise

  Moz Pov :

 

   Today was a lazy day. Silence filled the house. No one but me and my thoughts. The whole house was asleep. The dim light from the window gently covered the walls. It made the walls seem blue. A grey, steel, blue. I pulled my covers up as I laid in my bed trying to forget the world. Suddenly. A tape on my window. I ignored it. Then-another tap. This time my curiosity got the best of me. I went to the widow and opened it. All of the sudden I felt something hit me in the head. It was a small rock. A rock? I looked out the window to see a figure. I recognized this figure in the night.   
  "Johnny stop throwing rocks you nearly took my eye out!" I yelled to him. He looked up with a smile. He dropped the rocks he had in his hands.   
  "Can I come up m'lady!!" He called up in a mocking tone. I made a thinking face at him.   
  "Hmmmmm nah!" I made a move to close the window.   
   "Wait Moz!!" I stopped and looked back out the window. "Can I please come in?" He asked looking at me with sad eyes. I rolled mine.   
   "Fine." He smirked at this. He made his way to the window.   
  "Do you plan to scale the wall?!" I said as Johnny attempted at climbing.   
  "Well I don't want to wake your folks!" He made it up to the window and sat on the sill. I could now see his defined features. His dark hair and his dark eyes. I could look at him all day. The way the light casts shadows on his face.  But mostly, it was the eyes. I stepped back so he could come in. He stepped in taking in the room. I wondered if he saw it the way I did. The way the light changed the color of the wall. The slowness of it all. He finally turned to me and gave me a goofy smile. "I like it." He said gesturing to the room.   
  "Thank you." I smiled. I made my way to the bed and returned to what I was doing. Johnny chuckled. I heard the sound of shoes being dropped on the floor. All the sudden I felt the sheets being lifted at my side and then a weight and warmth. I turned over to look. Johnny had made himself comfortable. I shivered a bit with out warning. Johnny looked to me with his kind eyes which were easy to see despite the lighting.   
  "Are you cold Moz?" He said in a questioning town. I nodded.   
  "A bit" he thought for a moment then lifted his arm near my head.   
  "Come here." I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "Come here so I can give you some old fashioned body heat." I laughed at the comment then scotched over. My hand rested on his chest along with my head. His arms were trapped around me. I felt safe and warm.   
  "Oh Johnny, why did you come over so early in the morning?" I said into his shirt. I could hear his heart beat. It was a content heart beat.   
  "Well I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." My cheeks heated up. I looked up to him. He was smiling thoughtfully. Not a care in the world. He looked blue as well. The light seemed to change everything.   
  "Oh. Thank you. I usually just watch them alone. This will certainly be a change." He breathed in then out.   
  "Indeed." He kissed the top of my head then pulled me a bit closer. We lay like that for a bit. Soon the light in the room went from a blue to a pale yellow. The walls were just the same. A pale yellow. It felt warm , the color. From the window Johnny had come through I could see the sun on the horizon. The room suddenly turned to an orangish pink. It matched the sky which was a Monet painting of purples,oranges, pinks, and yellows.  I looked up at Johnny. He was looking to the window. His eyes seemed much brighter now. Filled with life and love.   
"Will you leave once the sunrise is over?" I said looking into those eyes. He looked into mine then the window again.  
  "When darknesss lifts and the room is bright I'll still be by your side for you are all that matters and I'll love you to till the day I die"


End file.
